


Yubits [English Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, F/M, M/M, Ray as Hibiya, Spectorshipping, Synchshipping, Yugo as Hideki (a Hideki without porn magazines), Yuri as Shinbo, Yuri will be the asshole we all know, Yuto as Shimizu, Yuya as Chii, Yuzu as Sumomo, based on CLAMP's Chobits, more tags will be added as the story continues, only on AO3, translated from the German Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [translated from German Version]After moving to Maiami City, Yugo finds a male Persocom in the trash and decides to take him home...Based on CLAMP's Chobits (Manga and Anime)Rated M for Safety
Relationships: Past Zarc/Ray, Sakaki Yuya/Yugo, Yuri/Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog: The Answer I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This here was suddenly in my head, when I took my Chobits Manga from the shelf after a felt eternity to read them xD  
> Still hope, that it will be fun to read the story

The electricity had long since failed, but that was now secondary. The yard in front of the building was ankle deep under water. There were voices to be heard from the other houses nearby how they screamed in panic. On the streets there was no better picture. Part of the attendee there stood like rooted to the spot on the pavement, eyes like dead, the rest cried names and demands without getting a reaction.

The duo on the roof was silent. She couldn't hear them anymore and if she was honest, she was relieved too. It meant that there would not be any more disturbance anymore. Of course, she felt sorry for both of them but she didn't want to imagine what would happen if they continued to interfere.

Her eyes wandered to the two standing only a few steps away from her. The taller one of them stared to the ground chewing on the lower lip while the smaller one looked at him nearly desperate. It hurt her to watch them, she had to do it.

"It is enough now." she said and turned the attention of the former one to her. "I can not allow this any longer. I am sorry. I... I was wrong." He seemed to not understand for a moment but then, he paled. "No, wait! I just need-"

She shook her head. "No, it's no sense." Her face became serious when she opened her mouth again and said one single word. The smaller one of the two flinched. His body became completely stiff, then he seemed to relax but something had changed in his eyes. He didn't pay any attention to his vis-á-vis when he turned to her und went to her.

"You can't do that!" She didn't pay attention to him and placed a hand on the smaller one's shoulder. "Let us go, dear." she said and moved him into the direction of the house. However, she hadn't expected that they were stopped by another hand on her forearm.

"I won't let you take him!" He looked so determined but she had made her own decision. "You had your chance. You failed. It's that easy." She didn't raise her voice. It were facts which she threw at him. Not more, not less.

"Do you think that it is easy to describe when someone is the most important on the world for another.?!" He didn't let go of her, did not pay attention to the surprise in her face. "Yeah, I know who he is. Yeah, I know now the whole truth thanks to you. But that didn't change anything for me about that he meanst everything to me. I need him. More than I can tell. Just because I didn't want to admit the whole time, it doesn't mean that he is not everything for me what makes life so lovable!"

She stared at him taken aback, then she managed to find some words. "Appearently, you forgot completely, what kind of consequences awaits you on the path you don't want to let off." She shook her head. Whether disappointed of disapproving, she didn't know. "My life is NOTHING without him!"

She didn't want to believe him. But the final decision was taken from her. Even if she didn't believe him, someone else did it. She had thought that she was in control. It was not like that and later, she was very relieved that she was not able to assert herself.


	2. Welcome to Maiami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> And now it really starts here
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Next official Update is in September 2020 but I don't know yet which fic will get another chapter

"Seriously, since when do you let affect yourself so easily by a setback? Yeah, you failed the exam! So what?! There is surely another possibility to enter the university, so stop putting your head in the sand and get a hold of yourself!"

These words had been only the beginning of a loud tirade that had been heard in the whole house. Okay, in the evening, the whole village had know it. That was the disadvantage, if you lived on the countryside, in the middle of nowhere. Everyone knew everything about everyone.

When Yugo remembered that, he still felt bad, even though it was already several weeks ago. Everyone supported and cheered him on, but when he lined up for the qualifying examination, he had been so nervous that he had made major mistakes and failed.

He had prepared so well for it, had learned days and nights like a madman and had accepted everything about day jobs, so that he could save up all the money he needed. Thanks to that high workload he hadn't forgotten or given up meals just once, until he got in trouble with Martha, the owner of the orphanage, in which he had grown up.

She had been the one who had encouraged him to fulfill his dream to become a technician. After all those years she had to struggle with his hothead, Yugo just couldn't have said no. Besides, he couldn't have stayed any longer anyway.

He was already 18 and at this age, orphans, who hadn't been adopted, had to leave their usual environment, look for an apartment and a job and begin a new life. There was no law that forbade them staying in contact but they couldn't stay on costs of the orphanage. That counted for the homes in the towns as well as for the very few on the countryside.

Aunt Martha, as the elderly woman was called by her charges and the villagers, had deliberately decided at that time to take over an orphanage in rural area. It was a lot more peaceful than in town, close to nature and as long as the children followed the rules and behaved, no one from the village had something against it.

Of course, there were downsides too, like that not that many people took the long way to adopt a child but she had accepted this and had come to terms with it. Now, when Yugo stood on one of Maiami's train platforms, he became aware of how much he already missed her.

Though, this was really the smallest of his problems. At first, he had to find his new home. He had still a bit of the money saved with which he had to make ends meet for the first time. But most of the apartments had been way too expensive or the landlords weren't exactly thrilled to take in a country bumpkin like him.

When they heard then that he still had to look for a job, they had immediately canceled him. "Call again when you have a job, then we talk again." had been the general tone. That told him everything.

Luckily for him, it had been different at his last try. "Generally, I only rent for limited time, but under certain circumstances, we can talk about an extension too." the woman at the other end of the line had said. "The rent is always payable in the first week of the month, running costs inclusive. If you have a job where you get your salary later, then tell me so you don't fall into debt default."

That was as nice and accommodating as her voice was pleasant. She had had no concerns too when he confessed that he still had no job. "Then I have a proposal for you. There is always work in the house that I can't do or for that I need someone else. If you do this work, in return I reduce your rent so that you can live longer here. Of course, I expect you to still look for a job."

Yugo had instantly accepted. It had been no problem that he was an orphan and came from the country side. He wouldn't find a stay on even better terms, so he had to take it if he didn't want to sleep on the street. What lead to the situation that he ran to one of the display panel with a piece of paper in one hand, a backpack on the shoulder and a bag in the other hand, hoping to find a map of the environment.

His new landlady had explained to him how to reach the house but when hearing all those street names made him lose the track of it. "Crap, that's in the middle of somewhere!" he cursed loudly when he finally found what he was looking for. He wanted to arrive at the same day and not in two.

Polyphonic whisper reached his ears and he looked around, puzzled. What was going on now? Heat and the associated blush rose up under the blonde bangs when Yugo noticed that all present stared at him.

"Oops! Haha." Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and fled forward. With quick steps he ran into the direction with his luggage, in which according to the map, his destination was. The faster he was there, the better.

While the young man went through the streets - a taxi was not so cheap and he would need the money - he took the time to get a little familiar with his surroundings. Besides, it was the first time he was in a large city. Of course he was excited. The fact that he was surrounded by so many people took some getting used to.

Alright, it weren't actually only humans. Technology was so advanced that you could tell PCs only apart from humans due to certain characteristics. There were smaller versions too but they too were so humanoid. All exemplar running past him had yet normal size.

Yugo was amazed at the variety of modern technology and that's why it was so interesting for him. A telephone with fixed connection and an old TV were the newest in the orphanage. He would most like to have a computer but he couldn't afford it. Something like that could easily help him to find his new home.

After running through the streets for two hours, he had managed to get to a much quieter area, with a lot of residential buildings around him, but where now? "Damn, damn, damn!" he cursed again and teared at the blue hair. He didn't know what to do next.

"Good, then I have to ask." Yugo mumbled and went along a path until he finally noticed someone who could help him. In front of an open door was a young woman with a broom in her hand and swept the floor hummung softly. Her long, chestnut brown hair was bound to pigtails.

"Excuse me, please." She stopped and looked up when he spoke to her. "Yes? Can I help you?" she wanted to know. He had the feeling as if he already knew her voice. "Uhm, I'm looking for the household "Akaba". It's..." Yugo looked at the note in his hand and told her the address.

The addressed female smiled. "That is very easily to find. You're in front of it." she answered and pointed her hand into the courtyard. His eyes followed the gesture to a three-story building. There were four balconies with glass doors all in all in the first two floors and two windows in the middle, both of them slightly offset so that they were not on par with the balconies. You could see through the open entrance door into the stairway.

The courtyard itself was rather big. There was a bike shed close to the building and a tree on one side, several flowerpots on the other as well as a garden table with chairs. "Wow!" Overall much better then he had imagined it.

"Excuse me, are you maybe Yuugou-san from the orphanage "Synchro's Circle"?" Yugo had to hold himself back to not get angry when he noticed that the woman has spoken to him. It happened so often that his name was spelled wrong that his temperament broke out like a vulcano as soon as that happened. Especially since many didn't bother to recognize that they had made a mistake during pronunciation.

"Yugo. Y.U.G.O." he spelled. "And yeah, I am. How do you know?" Confusion mixed in that his conversation partner knew him. Her smile got a little more intense. "I am Akaba Ray, your landlady. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself.

Oops!

"N-Nice to meet you." Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and bowed. That was a surprise! But at least, he didn't have to continue searching and cursing about his feet hurting like hell...

"Please come." Ray lead her new renter to the house and placed the broom against the wall near the entrance. "Your room is the second on the right. On the left are a shared bathroom and my apartment. If you need something, you can knock on my door. There is a timetable for the bathroom when women and when men can use it. Please stick to it so that there won't be any incidents." she began.

Yugo nodded well-behaved, even when all the impressions became a little bit too much for him. The entrance of the building was roofed and so well protected from wind and weather. Even the letter box with individual compartments for tenants was so fixed that no one had to worry that their post could get wet.

The brunet stepped to a little cupboard, which was installed in the stairwell, opened it and took a key from it. "Here you are." She held it out to its new owner who took it with a "Thank you.". "I have an universal key with which I can unbar your door if you forget your key in your room. But don't lose it. I will charge you a replacement."

The blue haired male paled a bit. "I'll take good care of it." he promised. Ray looked attentively at him for a second, then she smiled. "I believe you." she answered and turned in the direction of the right part of the building. "Come, I'll show you where you will live from now on."

Yugo, still a bit tense, followed her. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that the woman just tested him. Why, he didn't know that but he was sure as well that he had passed this trial. He hoped...

The landlady stopped in front of the second door, reached into the pocket of her skirt and opened the lock with her key. "And here we are." The apartment was not big. There was a big wardrobe with open sliding doors which took nearly completely one side of the room. Next to it, there was a small kitchen area.

Opposite to the wardrobe there was a TV tray with a TV on it. The curtains were drawn but the window was open. A light breeze blew in.

"Cool~" Yugo was excited. In the orphanage, he had to share his room, here he could stretch out without fearing that he kicked someone accidentally. With a glow in his eyes he turned to Ray. "May I?" She laughed. "Sure."

Happily, the young man put his suitcase and his backbag to the side so that they were not in his way. Then, he took off his sneakers and entered the room covered with mats. He couldn't do anything against it, he felt like a little kid.

The older female observed him amused. She had mostly people in the house who grew up in the city. They looked at the small one bedroom apartments in cold blood, wanted to know where everything was and that's that. She saw this kind of honest joy, like now in the face of her new renter, very rarely, hardly at all.

"Could I have your attention for another moment?" she asked while he pushed the curtain at the balcony door with shining eyes aside. "Oh, sure."

Yugo turned to the woman again who had agreed to give him a home. She showed him where the toilet was - luckily, in the apartment - and then she pointed him to the futon laying together with blanket and cushion in the wardrobe and had been overlooked by him.

"I suggest that you are setting up now and then, please come to my apartment so that we can look over the tenancy agreement." Ray said and he agreed.

After she left, the blue haired male had to take a deep breath. For him it was so incredibly and now he was really happy that Aunt Martha had washed his head. He quickly put the things he brought with him away, then he stood on the balcony and enjoyed the mix of sunlight and light wind.

"A room for me alone, a great landlady, starting tomorrow preparation for the exam at the support institute. If the job search also works quickly, then all the stress I had til now was worth it! Great~"

How good that he had called said institute before his departure. So he didn't need to do this as well when he needed the time for other things. "From now, it's upwards!"

"Hey! Silence over there!"

Yugo flinched when the annoyed sounding voice reached his ears. Shit, where did that come from?! He looked around confused and had to lean over the balcony railing eventually to look to the other balcony. There, he noticed a pair of feet on the railing there. "Ahm..."

"What's now?" The feet disappeared and he heard how a chair was moved. Then a young man leaned over the metal, a book in his hand and annoyance in pink eyes. "Greeeeeat, I've got a banana on two legs as a neighbor. And I thought that it will be a country bumpkin."

The blue haired one blinked. He was so surprised that he didn't know at the first moment what he should say. Then anger overcame him. "Well great, I've got a cabbage head with bunny ears as my neighbor." he snapped. If the guy believed that he could be cocky, he was mistaken. A few bad words existed in the orphanage that were nothing for kids, despite Aunt Martha's tries to prohibit that.

The other male raised an eye brow and brushed with his free hand through his pink and violet hair. "Wow, the banana forehead is quick on the trigger. Interesting." Yugo growled. The guy was out for stress, very obvious. "What's your name, banana head?" He seemed to have fun too, the way he began to smirk.

"Yugo..." He wasn't really in the mood to answer him. Especially when the violet haired one started grinning wider and wider. "Your name is Yuugou?" A giggle escaped him.

"Not Yuugou! I said Yugo!"

"I said that."

He wanted to annoy him, the asshole! "You...!!" he growled but his neighbor wasn't impressed by it. "Have fun, Yuugou~" he chirped and disappeared in his own apartment.

"Bastard." Yugo snorted and returned inside the building. Just what he needed that he had someone like that living next to him. In the kitchenette he got a glass with water which he drank slowly and tried to get rid of the anger. As long as he didn't have to see that guy not more often than necessary, everything was fine. He hoped.

A few minutes later, the young man stood in front of the door of his landlady and knocked at it. After all, a contract still needed to be sign and he wanted to take a look in the area and learn more about the place on which he now lived.

It took only a moment, then Ray opened the door. "Ah, Yugo-san. Please come in." The apartment of the young woman had more than one room, he saw that due to a second door. On the way to her, Yugo took a quick look at the shared bathroom, so he knew that the apartment was bigger.

"Please sit down." She pointed to the low table in the middle of the room and the blue haired male took a seat. "How do you like it?" Ray smiled friendly. "Good, very good. I'm really glad to be here." he answered. "Good to hear. Have you already met your neighbor?"

His face darkened at the question. "Do you mean the cabbage head? Yeah... I know him already." he grumbled. "Hm? Something wrong?" She looked at him confused and he grinned sheepishly. "Ah, no, everything alright. Don't worry." he waved aside.

To be the reason for scraps in the neighborhood at the very first day, that's not what Yugo wanted to be. In the worst case this could mean that he had to leave the house and he didn't want that.

Ray regarded him and giggled eventually while she placed something to drink on the table. "Let me guess. The two of you didn't like each other very well, am I right?" she said and got some paper from a drawer of the desk which stood in a corner.

The younger one stared at her with wide eyes. "How do you know that?!" it burst out of him. He hadn't said anything to provocate nothing. The brown haired female laughed quietly. "Yuri-san, your neighbor, is a rather headstrong character. Most people don't get along with him. So you're not the first one who get into loud discussions with him." she explained.

Yugo's mouth remained wide open for a long moment. "So... I don't need to worry?" he asked eventually. "About what? That I'm going to throw you out? I will only take such measures if all attempts at conciliation fail and I have to realize that I don't have any choice anymore."

Relief spread inside him. "Thanks. I was already worried." he admitted. "No need. But now to the important part." Ray became serious again and her vis-a-vis followed her example. Now it was about the tenancy agreement and when he began to read it, the blue haired male was very relieved that his landlady insisted to go over it together. He didn't understand one single word.

Luckily, he had someone with him who could explain exactly to him what was writen on the paper. Ray took a lot of time to translate the legal text into a normal, understandable language. When they were finally done and the signatures of both of them were there where they belonged to, it was already late.

"Thanks. I would be in a fix without you." Yugo was tired. That had been more exhausting then he'd thought and his head hurt terrible. He was thinking about skipping a meal and going straight to bed.

"You're welcome. I have here a map of the town for you. It will certainly help you to find your way, especially at the beginning." She pushed the mentioned map into his direction. "And I give you one more thing."

Confused, the young man watched her going to her fridge and reaching in. "Here, so you don't need to look for a convenience store today anymore." she said and got a plate with sandwiches out that she pushed into his hand.

At the first second, Yugo was surprised, then a grateful smile spread on his face. "Thank you very, very much, Akaba-san. You really saved my day."

"That's the least I can do after holding you up so long now." Ray smiled as well. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you very, very much. Have a good evening." With the plate and a copy of his rental agreement in his hands the blue haired male bid farewell to the woman and returned to his apartment. "So great~~ A super nice landlady, everything looks good with the legal and - Hmm~ The sandwiches are really tasty too! Great!!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Hey, banana forehead! One thing more before you continue with your soliloquy. Be careful with your volume while masturbating, I'm not interested in listening to your screams, even if the walls are isolated well."

Yugo sat in the middle of the room, eyes wide open and directed at the door, mouth opening and closing like a carp, until he became aware of what had been said. He became so read that he would be mistaken for a traffic light on the street. "W-W-W-WHAT THE-?!?! YOU DAMN ASS, YOU!!!!!"

When he finally managed to get to the door, Yuri had already returned to his own apartment. Growling, he locked the door and returned to his dinner, still bright red. "Pervert bastard!! What does he actually thinking?!"

He hadn't even a girlfriend or a boyfriend, had never had one and self-groping was the last thing he was thinking about now. After all, he had other things to do which were more important, damn it!...

...even if it was surely not so bad to have a partner. Someone who listened to you, with whom you could do something, with whom you could laugh with and have fun, with whom you could cuddle together under the blanket at the evening and wake up together at morning...

ARGH, did he not have enough problems already?! That couldn't be true, damn it! Okay, upshot after the first day: Til now everything was very good. Except for his neighbor. The guy was an asshole!

~~~

PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!

He grumbled quietly while the noise cut through his dream and didn't want to stop. No matter which side he turned to, it stayed just as loud and pesky like in the first moment.

Wearily Yugo pushed his head out from under the blanket and looked around for the source of the noises. An alarm clock stood outside of his range and gave the peep.

With an expression, as if 60 days rainy weather would wait for him, he crawled out from under the blanket, turned off the device and was then back underneath the warm article. Just a few minutes, he wouldn't come too late to the institute...

"OH SHIT!!!"

He was too late, he was too late!! As fast as the blue haired male could, he jumped up and changed clothes. Luckily, he had prepared his backpack already at the previous evening otherwise he would have to do that too... Where was the thing actually?!

It took another five minutes until he finally found it in his half-open suitcase. Thank the Gods! With his bag on the shoulder and the key in his hand, Yugo left the apartment, locked it and ran out of the house. Just don't be late, was his slogan.

In the yard he spotted Ray, dressed in a white blouse and wine red skirt, how she swept the dust off the cobbles, that formed the path. "Good morning, Yugo-san." she greeted him. "Morning, Akaba-san."

"Are you on your way to the support institute?" She stopped in her task. "Yeah, I registered there back at home. Better safe than sorry, so I'm better prepared at the second try." he answered. "And after it, I'm going to look for a job."

"Diligent, diligent." the woman praised. "I'll keep my fingers crossed." Yugo laughed sheepishly. "Thanks. Wish you a nice day." he said. "Thank you, you too. Take care."

"I will. Take care too." With these words, the young man continued on his way while Ray looked after him. "Hmm..." she made thoughtfully.

The blue haired one had thought that he would be too late but he had been wrong when he entered the classroom a few minutes before lesson's start. "Phew, still in time." he mumbled while he went past the other attender and sat down next to the window in the last row.

Now that he was finally here, a yawn wasn't long in coming. "Shit, I have to go to sleep early today or tomorrow, I'm going to be tired again." he mumbled to himself. The excitement had prevented that he could even close one eye.

"Less self-talking and self-groping would have been the right thing." a voice next to him was heard. "Hah? What the-?!" One pink, raised brow, eyes in the same color and a mocking smile. "Oh shit, what are YOU doing here?!"

Yuri grinned widely while observing his seatmate amused. "What do you think that I'm doing here?" he answered with a counter question. A pink haired girl sat in front of him on the table and hummed a melody.

"Dancing on my nerves?" Yugo snapped and looked irritated on the girl about 20 centimeters tall. "And what's with her?" Naturally, that this wasn't a human.

"That?" The violet haired male looked at the little female. "That's Yuzu, my Persocom. Personal Computer, if that tells you country bumpkin something." His conversation partner growled offended. "Of course, I know what that is. I'm not so stupid as you think!"

He giggled. "Ah, is that so?" Before Yugo could say something, Yuri nudged the pink haired one. "Yuzu, tell Yuugou Hello." he instructed her and instantly, she stopped humming, stood up and turned her blue eyes to her owner's seatmate. "Hi, Yuugou-san, I'm Yuzu." she squeaked.

As impressed as Yugo was, there was something... "Yugo! It's Yugo!"... that still got him mad. "What are you teaching your computer?" Yuzu flinched and took refuge with her master with a squeak. "Awww, don't get so upset now. She did everything right." he replied impassive.

The blue haired one glared at him. "Didn't hear that..." he grumbled. "And what can she actually do? I don't have a computer and I only know the theory a little bit."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Oh~ That's interesting." Another grin showed itself on his face. "Well, I'm a nice guy and tell you." It sounded more for the other one, as if he wanted to underline his superiority even more.

"She can surf on the net, administer E-Mails, make phone calls, video calls, print something, play music... So everything a normal Persocom can do too but as mobile Persocom she is way more practically. For example, she doesn't need a ticket..."

He felt envy raising inside him. The normal computer were great themselves, the portable versions were in no way inferior to them. "Man, I want one too." he muttered.

There was an even wider smirk from his neighbor. "Well~ I can understand that very good. Yuzu, turn off, lesson starts now." he said and the little pink haired female climbed back in his bag.

Yugo blinked confused, then there was a voice. "Everyone sit down, we start now!" He looked forward to the blackboard, where a black haired male with lavender colored bangs stood and placed some books on the teacher's desk. Grey eyes looked around attentively in the room while the students took their seats.

"Good morning. I'm Sakaki Yuto, your tutor. I'm teaching English, Math and Chemistry." he introduced himself and wrote his name on the blackboard behind him. "First, I'm going to call your names up every morning and check your presence."

Some of the attender protested that this would be like in preschool but there was no mercy from their teacher. "Believe me, I would now like to be in a class with 20 curious children who are looking forward to learn something from me. I would have the qualification... But instead, I'm here and help you, so a little bit of cooperation would be nice."

Yugo grinned slightly. "Seems to be a nice teacher." he said. The older man apparently had a soft spot for the color black or rather dark colors in general, that was immediately striking due to the dark shirt and the black jeans.

"Hm..." it sounded next to him and the blue haired male glanced perplexed to Yuri. The mocking smirk had disappeared and had given way to a serious expression. The violet haired one pressed his lips together lightly, looking straight ahead. Until now, Yugo had seen taunt and amusment at his face, even arrogance but this expression showed something completely different. However, he didn't know how to describe it...

~~~

"Oh man, I'm exhausted." the blue haired one moaned when he walked the streets in the evening. The day had been tiring. Yuto was a good teacher, that was unchallenged. But he was very strict too and demanded full attention of his students. Everyone who daydreamed or was inattentive was selected very fast to answer a question how Yugo had to experience on his own skin. He had known the answer but the situation hadn't been pleasant. Understandable, who would like to be caught dreaming?

Yuri's expression hadn't changed during class and Yugo was still wondering about what bugged his neighbor so much. During the breaks he was as mocking and haughty as usual, but as soon as Yuto entered the room and continued with subject matter, the violet haired male was like replaced.

It made him muse about if the other one had something against their teacher but he didn't know what or why. A really strange one, his neighbor.

Light blue eyes wandered to the little shopping bag he carried in his hand. For the beginning he had bought some groceries, nothing expensive, after all he had to make do with the money he had. As soon as he was in his apartment, he had to recalculate at all costs. When he stood at the cash desk, Yugo had gotten the feeling that he had overestimated himself financially.

Just as he had overestimated it when it came to job hunting. The blue haired male had hoped that he would have a job very soon. On the country side it had worked too and if it was just as temporary help for one day. In town it didn't work so easy as thought.

Either the education didn't fit - aunt Martha had paid attention to her charges learning something - or he was too young or didn't have the experience or the position was already filled or there were more fitting candidates for the position or what-ever or even everything together.

"Such a crap. And I thought that it would be way easier in the city. As if, you have a job quickly. People are so fussy. They didn't want to entrust washing windows to me." He sighed. "Well, then tomorrow again. There has to be something or I have a big problem."

Nearby, a cat meowed as if it heard him and would agree with him. Somewhere, a dog barked. Yugo sighed again and looked at Ray's map. It wasn't far to the house. He had to go straight forward, past the pile of crap and the dead boy on it, then turn left and then the second street right-

Wait a second!!

The dead boy?!?!?!

SH......!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am on Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
